


Left Behind

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rousing speech Caboose thinks about the truth. People make mistakes. But some people make more mistakes. And never stop making them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

He wanders away on his own. Walks away and finds a rock and sits down behind it so no one can see him and he puts his gun down and he pulls his feet up to his knees. 

It was really easy to say words sometimes, he thought, sitting back and staring up at the sky. Really,  _really_ easy to say things. He could say things like Church just made a mistake. That all he was trying to do was fix something bad. That everyone makes mistakes sometimes. 

Except Church made mistakes a lot of times. All the times. Church always left. Sure, Church always came back, but he always  _left_ . 

He'd leave again soon. Once they dealt with the bad space pirate guys. 

Church would stay in Miss Carolina's head. Miss Carolina would go, to do bigger and better things, and Church would go with her. Together they'd fight all the bad guys ever and the universe would be safe because they were superheroes. 

Which was good. The universe needed superheroes. Caboose had seen enough bad stuff to be certain of that. There were people out there that wanted to hurt you just because they could. There were people out there that would hurt other people who you liked just because they could. There had once been people out there who had hurt Church really really bad, and Miss Carolina, and Agent Washington as well. But they had been heroes and stopped those people. 

They had their picture in the newspapers. 

His sisters would have seen it. They'd know he was a hero then. They wouldn't know he was a hero now. Not if they didn't do this right. Which meant he had to trust Church and Carolina to do it right. It meant he had to follow again and hope that...

Why did he always have to go? Why couldn't he be there with Caboose? Why couldn't they...

The sun makes the canyon walls around him look a bright reddy-orangey color, like someone took Sarge and Grif's armor and smeared the colors together and painted all the rocks. If he looked far enough up he could see the sky was sorta Tucker-ish, and that was a good sign he thought. Tucker was a good leader. Tucker would keep being a good leader, even if he had led them into a trap. Even if they had trusted someone bad. Tucker and Agent Washington would be very good leaders. They would stay. They always stayed. They were strong like that. They knew the harder fights were the ones you didn't run from. The small fights. Fights about giant killer robots and radio towers and who was the best leader. 

They didn't leave. 

The only time Washington had left had been when he hadn't wanted to, and Washington had come back and not been mean about it. He'd just been nice and welcomed them and given him back Freckles. Of course Freckles had gotten sick but Church...

Church.

Everything came back to Church. Church who had come back with Carolina and who still hadn't said a single word to him. Church who hadn't said more than three words to him beyond fixing Freckles. Church who cared more about being friends with Tucker than talking to Caboose. 

And in the end he'd just go again. The second it was okay him and Carolina would go again. 

His eyes hurt. There's a leak in his helmet, but it isn't raining and clearly there is no reason for there to be water on his face without there being a leak in his helmet and there being rain. That's the way it works. Yes. Rain. 

Rain would happen when Church, Epsilon left again. 

And he would leave. 

Like Tucker would leave.

Like Agent Washington would leave. 

Like everyone always left. 

Caboose looks back up at the sky, painted Tucker-ish and smeared with clouds next to the Sarge-Grif canyon walls and he did not think about it. Didn't think about a fire or the foster homes or having no place to go but here, and even then people left. 

What was the point of having someone important to you when all they ever did was leave?


End file.
